This invention relates to an apparatus for removal of the content of an egg and particularly concerns a toy apparatus for removal of the content of an egg from the shell of the egg through a single hole formed in the egg shell to provide an empty egg shell and is an Educational Toy for preparing "Egg Art".
Many the prior devices are used to collect the content of egg shells and as a result they crack or otherwise damage the egg shell thereby preventing its use in decorative "Egg Art". Other prior devices which empty the egg shell of content for use of the egg shell result in multiple holes in the shell or are complex or are not directed to providing a simple toy apparatus that can be easily operated.